


The Feeling of Soulmates

by Applecheese7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Beta Niall, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Domestic Bliss, Fic Exchange, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Rimming, Top Harry, Undesignated Liam and Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applecheese7/pseuds/Applecheese7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are a typical Omega and Alpha couple in high school. One day Louis goes into heat two days early and Harry drags him home to fuck the heat out of him. And the early heat is not the only surprise the boys get.</p><p>Or Louis was a slut before meeting Harry, his soulmate. Niall is the best friend who likes his dick more than touching Louis' ass and Liam and Zayn are not really given a trait. Full of cuteness and love and mood swings. </p><p>NOTE: Read the notes at the beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling of Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonpasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpasta/gifts).



> In my A/B/O universe you figure out who your mate is a 16 by their scent. Sex is very open and talked about in their society; meaning the younger you start having sex, the more experienced you are for you mate. It is fine if you remain a virgin for your mate but that is very rare. The only way an alpha can knot is with their mate only, and one can only become pregnant from a knot. Omegas are to be treated with respect and an alpha cannot have sex with an omega unless they want it. When an omega goes into heat and his mates realizes it his eyes go dark and he becomes very volatile and aggressive, it’s recommended not to go near them or else one could get hurt. And once mated, the couple is expected to move in together, no matter their age. If they are under 15 they are put in a place with an elderly neighbor to watch over them. And to the top mate, the slick that comes from the bottom tastes like the best thing in the world. It doesn't matter what they are (alpha, beta, or omega/ male or female) it is the exact same for all of them. And it is fine if a young couple becomes pregnant, it is weird if it doesn't happen within 3 years of being mates.
> 
> All the boys are 17 for the purpose of this fic and their birthdays are the same, so Louis is now the youngest in the group. nd their heights and physical traits are the same. And Zayn's hair is still its original color. The boys look like how they are now.

The bell rang as Louis got up from his seat. He had been stuck in this boring math class for what felt like hours and he needed a way to get his stress out. Had he not been mated, he could of found one of the twenty boys he had contacts to to help him relieve stress.

But that all stopped five months ago when he arrived at school one day and smelled this woody scent that made him feel very bothered. He followed it and thus found his mate, Harry Styles. And since then he deleted the other boy’s contacts and would seek Harry out for some relief.

Harry didn’t care that he had slept and done stuff with these boys, in fact they both sometimes got off on thinking about it. But as long as Louis didn’t go back to them, Harry wasn’t bothered by them. While he doesn’t like when Louis flirts with other boys, he knows Louis will always go back to his bed and not theirs. 

Once they had figured out that they were mates they snuck off to the janitor’s closet that Louis had claimed as his “Relaxation Room” and mated for the first time…. well 5 times. He and the janitor had worked out a deal that he could keep the closet as long as he paid rent. They had missed the entire first half of school but they didn’t care. They both got detentions and then spent that time reacquainting with each other’s bodies since the teacher was never in the room for detention and they were the only ones in that room.

Louis had reached his locker on the other side of the school without once running into his curly-haired alpha.He let out a huff of frustration before throwing his books in his locker and texting his alpha, asking where his dumbass is. He usually would call him names when he was angry at the alpha.

Suddenly a hand slapped Louis’ ass and then a body was leaning against the locker next to his.

“How is my sexy omega friend doing?” Niall asked as he grabbed some of the gum from Louis’ locker and chewing on a piece.

“My dick of an alpha isn’t here and I need stress relief.” Louis complained to the beta as he grabbed his books for his next class and threw them in his bag.

“I would offer to help but I rather like my dick still attached to my body.” Niall said as he followed Louis to his next class. A few weeks ago, Niall had made a comment about being able to satisfy Louis better than Harry, and Harry threatened to rip Niall’s dick off if he even tried to touch Louis sexually. Although the butt slaps Niall does aren’t considered sexual to Harry, only Harry can make them sexual for Louis.

Sadly Louis and Harry didn’t share a class together, except lunch, so Louis could only find the boy by hunting him down in the halls or at lunch. And he didn’t fancy being late to class; either he was on time or skipped the class, no in-between for him.

“Maybe Liam has seen him?” Niall said as they walked into their next class and sat down next to Liam and Zayn.

“Seen whom?” Liam asked as the looked up from the comic book he and Zayn had just been looking at. 

“Harry, Louis is looking for him for some bonding.” Niall said with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

“Haven’t seen him since first, sorry mate.” Liam said with a small smile before going back to the comic book.

Once the bell began they all assumed the position they normally took during class. Niall would take notes for all of them and print them out later; Louis would either sneak out for sex, nap, or mess around on his phone-- today he would stare at his phone waiting for Harry to text; and Zayn and Liam would do whatever they do during class. 

About half-way through the class, Louis got a text from Harry.

‘Sorry babe, I was stuck in my last class doing a lab. I’ll see you after this class xxxxx’

Louis scoffed and put his phone back into his bag and then all of a sudden he felt hot. He removed Harry’s sweater and aired himself by moving the shirt he was wearing, hoping to cool himself off.

“Are you okay Louis? You starting to grow a stronger scent.” Liam asked as he got a whiff of the pheromones that Louis was letting out.

Louis froze once he started to feel slick and grabbed his phone and opened up to an app he had that helped him track his heat. He saw it wasn’t supposed to be starting for another two weeks but his symptoms didn’t lie, he was going into heat. His suppressants made sure he went into heat once every two months but it hadn’t been two full months since his last heat.

“May I go to the bathroom?” He asked his teacher, hoping that he could get out of there without anyone realizing he was in heat.

“Yes, but hurry back.” As soon as she said yes Louis had threw Harry’s sweater back and on and he high-tailed it out of the class with his stuff.

He got into his Relaxation Room and texted Harry to meet him there asap. He then grabbed his emergency heat kit and grabbed the scent neutralizer he kept in there and sprayed it all around himself. He then changed out of his current underwear and slipped into the pair he kept there but added a pad to soap up all the slick he releases. And then put the small buttplug he had in there inside himself, hoping to relieve some of the effects of heat before Harry could get him home.

“What’s wrong babe?” Harry asked as he got to the room. But once he saw the kit out his eyes got darker. 

Once the scent of his alpha hit Louis he almost submitted in submission right there in the janitor’s closet, even though he knew it wasn’t safe to go through a heat in there.

“Get dressed!” Harry commanded in his Alpha Voice.

Once Louis had gotten dressed Harry yanked him out of the room and down the hall. Louis had barely grabbed his stuff before Harry had grabbed him.

“Where are you two going? School is still in session.” A voice called from behind them,

Harry turned and growled lowly his eyes going almost black as the hall monitor had attempted to get close to the boys. Once the monitor noticed how dark the Alpha’s eyes were, they had backed up and Harry continued to drag Louis out of the school.

Once they had gotten to the car Harry had calmed down a little; the scent of other alphas in the school now gone had allowed him to feel less threatened. He gently got Louis in the car and buckled him in before getting in the driver’s side and driving them to their apartment.

Once there they didn’t wave or give pleasantries to any of the neighbors they passed and quickly got to their apartment.Both their moms had started a fund once they were born so that once they had met their mates they would have money to move into their own place and have money before one of them could get a job. They were lucky enough to get into a place that had thick walls so that scent couldn’t pass through and sound couldn’t either. So Louis could be as loud as he wanted and their nice neighbor, Gladys, wouldn’t hear a thing. Although she could tell when one of them was in heat or rut and would give them nice baked goods once it was over.

Once the door was closed and the heat/rut locks were thrown on the door, Harry had ordered Louis to get himself ready in the bedroom and to not touch himself. He then went to the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles and the granola bars he bought for Louis’ heat and brought them into the bedroom.

The site of Louis’ ass propped up with the back of the buttplug barely visible between the voluptuousness of his ass. His head was down on the bed, he started waving his ass when he heard Harry come into the room. 

Harry set the stuff on the bed and gave Louis a swift slap on his right cheek.

“Don’t move unless I tell you to!” Harry commanded as he picked the stuff back up and put the water bottles in the mini fridge they bought for moments like this and set the granola on top of the fridge.

Harry got back on the bed and kneeled down behind where Louis was presenting on the bed. He slowly grabbed his cheeks and opened them to get a view of the buttplug resting between them. He slowly gripped the base and pulled it out, the excess slick escaping and running down onto the bed. He then suddenly forced it back into Louis.

“DADDY!” Louis yelled as he suddenly came, having been on edge since he first put the buttplug inside himself. The car ride hadn’t helped because every bumped and turn caused the buttplug to shift and made him harder.

Suddenly the pressure behind him was gone and there was no longer a weight on the bed other than himself. He heard a draw opened and then he saw a shadow suddenly cover him on the bed. Then a sudden smack rang across the room as Harry had hit his butt with the paddle Louis had given him that had the word Daddy carved on it. It was originally a joke and hadn’t been used.

“Count out for me, every time you miss a count or cum, we start over.” Harry said in a deep voice as he rubbed Louis’ cheeks with the paddle. “You’ll get 10 with the paddle.”

“One, thank you Daddy.” Louis said as he shifted so he could get comfortable, hoping that this wouldn’t take too long.

A sudden smack brought him out of his thoughts and his dick got harder at the pain that blossomed from his ass.

“Two, thank you Daddy.” Louis said, his voice going light as he slipped further into his heat.

5 hits with the paddle later he was so out of it he didn’t realize he came until the paddle was placed near his head and he was suddenly being manhandled over Harry’s lap.

“I told you not to come until I’m done,” Harry said he spread Louis over his lap, the word Daddy clearly visible from the redness on Louis’ lap. 

“I can’t give you more than 10 with the paddle and you are too gone to notice.” Harry said as he gave the 10 spanks he was supposed to give with the paddle using his hand. He didn’t want to hurt Louis and he really wanted to finish the punishment so he could bury himself into Louis.

Once he was done he moved Louis back onto the bed and slipped out of his clothes, feeling weird to be dressed while Louis was completely naked. He removed the plug from Louis and threw it somewhere in the room, not caring where it landed.

He then leaned down and licked Louis, gathering all the slick that had fallen and then began to gather the slick falling out of his hole. He moaned as he dug deeper, and he moved his other hand and gripped Louis’ dick and began to jerk him off.

Louis the entire time was gripping at the sheets, alternating between whining and mumbling Daddy. Suddenly he came for the third time and could feel his heat only getting stronger. He would only feel his heat recede from his alpha’s knot and nothing else. 

“Daddy, I need you in me know!” Louis whined as his dick quickly filled up with each lick Harry made into Louis’ entrance.

“Don’t whine. I don’t like whining. You’ll take what I give you, and if you continue to whine I’ll stop.” Harry said as he leaned back and gave Louis a spank on each cheek. “Or maybe I could just leave you here and invite all of your old fuck buddies to have a go at you, you little slut.”

Louis let out a high pitch keen as he felt himself about to come, he loved when Harry called him a slut. This was his equivalent to Harry being called Daddy.

“But that wouldn’t do you any good, only I can give you a knot and no one else.” Harry said as he slipped two finger in, because of how loose Louis is from the rimming and from being in heat.

As soon as he was loose enough Harry added two more fingers, the slick still dripping down onto the now ruined sheets. Once he was loosed enough Harry removed his finger, receiving a whine from Luis, and slowly began to sink himself into Louis. The tightness made him stop, wanting to feel the heat last for longer.

“Daddy, please!” Louis begged, knowing better than to move. He couldn’t feel the pain on his ass but he knew it was going to hurt once the pleasure receded. And he also really wanted his alpha’s knot, it was the only thing he really wanted at the current moment.

Harry decided not to torture Louis any more and slowly slid out and back in. As he began to feel the tightness slip away he doubled his efforts to feel the same pleasure. The only sounds in the room were of the sound of their skins meeting, the low growling from Harry, and the Daddys slipping from Louis’ mouth.

Harry suddenly began to slow down and Louis let out a loud whine, he could no longer talk but it wasn’t hard for him to voice his displeasure. Harry could feel his knot forming and was trying to have a few more seconds before he and Louis would be locked together. His knot suddenly caught on the edge of Louis hole and he made a quick jab that locked him and Louis together, his knot exploding inside Louis.

Louis let out a high pitched squeal as he came for a final time and felt himself float away. He could feel Harry’s knot releasing a lot of semen inside him and he knew his body was built to hold all of it and more, from what they’re told an omega can hold three of their alpha's releases before the omega is too filled to hold any more. How they figured this out, Louis doesn’t know.

“Baby, can you come back to me.” Louis heard Harry saying, it sounded like he was far away and almost like it was said through water. “I need to to come back darling.”

Louis slowly opened his eyes and saw dark green ones looking back at his. He reached up and the green eyed person chuckled as they leaned down so Louis could cuddle into their chest.

Harry let Louis cuddle to his chest as he gently shifted him so that his knot wouldn’t tug at Louis’ rim, he was taught that if a knot is tugged against a rim it could tear the omega’s hole and rip it apart. And Harry doesn’t want to hurt Louis in anyway, shape, or form unless it was a sexy form of torture.

“I need you to drink this.” Harry says as he grabs one of the water bottles and opens it. He slowly tips Louis’ head back so that he can drink from the water bottle. Once it was half-way empty, Harry grabbed one of the granola bars and handed it to Louis. He was a bit more lucid and could hold himself up without any help.

Harry knew that neither of them could survive off granola and water for the next five or so days so he planned that after the third appearance of Louis’ heat today he would cool them food. The next day and day after that would be easier since it would take longer for Louis’ heat to appear. 

Harry figured he should throw away these sheets and set down the heat sheets they had bought last month, they are designed to take in the amount of slick and omega releases and not ruin the bed.

“I’m gonna run you a bath while I change these sheets,” Harry said once he could safely remove his dick from Louis. He set Louis on the bed and found the buttplug he had thrown and gently placed it back in Louis. Louis didn’t like when Harry dripped out of him, while he couldn’t get pregnant because of the suppressors he takes, he likes to know he could at any time. He also likes to remain full of Harry in heat, doesn’t matter it it was his tongue, fingers, dick, or semen. 

Once Louis was in the tub, soaking in the lavender scented water, Harry got to work stripping the bed and replacing the sheets. There was no way for them to keep the sheets so he’d have to burn them, he wouldn’t let anyone find the sheet in the garbage and do something nasty with the remaining scent of Louis. It has happened before where the ruined sheets were what a kidnapper takes before stealing the omega the scent belongs too. Even though they couldn’t knot the omega, they could still have sex with them.

He had just finished placing the new sheet on the bed when Louis called out.

“DADDY!” 

Harry raced into the bathroom, his heart pounding, but when he got there his panic turned into sheer fondness. Louis was messing with the bubbles and had made himself a bubble beard. 

Omegas could never grow hair on any part of their body, except for eyebrows and the hair on top of their head. It was a blessing because omegas wouldn’t have to shave or maintain the hair at all. 

“What are you doing you silly omega?” Harry asked as he crouched down next to the tub and ran a hand through Louis’ wet hair. He could tell Louis hadn’t washed it, only just gotten it wet.

Harry grabbed the shampoo from the shelves and got some on his hands and started to massage it into Louis’ hair and made sure to tilt Louis’ head back so none of the suds got in his eyes. He then dunked the back of Louis head into the water and washed the suds out. He began to work the conditioner in Louis hair when he suddenly got a blast of bubble blown in his face.

He removed his hands from Louis’ head to give him an unimpressed look, but it didn’t last because of Louis face. His smile made him look like peter pan and gave him a look like he was shinning, and his giggles could always make Harry smile. He placed his hands back in Louis’ hair and finished washing him.

There could only be a few more minutes before Louis would begin to feel his heat come back and Harry did not want a repeat of last heat where they had both almost broken bones when Harry had slipped while fucking into Louis.

Once he was done he let the tub drain and then used the shower faucet to wash the remaining bubbles off Louis’ body. Louis looked down sadly as his bubble beard fell down his face. Harry rubbed his hands on the mark the paddle left on his omega claiming him and smirked.

Once all the suds were gone Harry quickly dried Louis and then wrapped him tightly in the towel and carried him into the bedroom. As he was setting Louis down on the bed he could feel Louis starting to heat up. He slowly removed the buttplug and went into the bathroom and placed it in the bucket they place all their toys in for cleaning. Once he got back into the bedroom Louis’ scent had begun to fill it. He got back to the bed and flipped Louis over.

His slick was only just beginning to drip out so he began to slowly lick at Louis’ hole again.Harry always started out Louis’ heat by rimming the omega until he couldn’t do anything but pant and whine.

“Daddy,” Louis began to pant as his heat fully started up again, “Can I please suck your dick?”

Sometimes during heats Louis liked to get his mouth on Harry’s dick, it happens only a few times so Harry doesn’t automatically offer it to Louis.

Harry removed his mouth from Louis and Laid down on the bed and then manhandled Louis so his ass was over Harry’s face and Louis’ face was over Harry’s dick. Louis gently griped the alpha’s cock and slowly began to move his hand up and down, although his hand couldn’t fit around the entire dick. Harry began to eat Louis out again and Louis began to slowly suck Harry off. Harry slowly began to grown bigger as Louis licked from root to tip and then sucked the tip. Every time Louis moaned Harry would jerk up and force his cock further into Louis’ mouth.

Harry soon realized that Louis was no longer sucking so he removed the boy from his chest and flipped him so that Louis was on his back and Harry was leaning over him, they were face to face.

He then began to finger Louis, making sure the boy was loose enough for his dick. Sometimes during heat Louis would tighten up to the point that his cock couldn’t enter without extreme pain from both ends. Once he was sure Louis was ready he slipped himself in and decided to go hard this time.

He lifted Louis’s legs over his shoulders and pressed down so that Louis could feel the tension in his legs and the force of Harry on his chest. Harry didn’t let Louis feel any mercy as he drove in and out of the boys in rapid motions. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” Louis began to chant as Harry began to pound on the boy’s prostate. He usually stayed away from it because it always made Louis lose it early and wouldn’t draw out his heat.

As soon as the torment on his prostate started Louis came without any warning. The tightening of Louis around Harry caused his knot to form faster. As he thrust into Louis, Louis could feel the knot against his rim and tightened around Harry’s dick and caused the knot to expand and lock them together. 

Louis’ heat receded faster and he wasn’t as floaty as the first time since he hadn’t slipped as far into the heat as before. Harry followed the same routine of making Louis drink the other half of the water bottle and gave him another granola bar. Since Louis was a little more lucid he believed he would have enough time to make them a proper meal before having to go back to the bedroom.

The heat lasted for less time than it should have, ending after three days instead of the five it was supposed to. Neither of them gave much thought to it since Louis’ heat came earlier than expected so they just thought maybe he experienced a flash heat like his pills said he was.

One month had passed since the flash heat when Louis became sick at school. He was in the cafeteria, waiting for his alpha to get him food, discussing the pros and cons of an omega not going to college. He was in-between on the matter while Niall and Zayn were for and Liam was against an omega going to college. 

Harry had just sat down when Louis got a whiff of the food Harry had gotten and got up from the table and raced to the nearest bathroom. Once there he unceremoniously threw himself in front of the toilet and began to throw up. He felt his alpha fall behind him and rub his back while Louis finished throwing up.

“Are you sick, babe?” Harry asked as louis was finished throwing up, picking him up and placing him on the bathroom counter. He cupped cold water in his hands and used it to cool down Louis’ skin, which always heats up whenever he throws up.

“No, I felt fine until I got a whiff of lunch.” Louis said as he chased Harry’s hand, wanting to feel the cold against his skin. “What exactly did you buy?”

“I got an egg sandwich because they were out of the ham and cheese; I figured you’d like it, but apparently not.” Harry said as he grabbed paper towels and dried his hands and Louis’ skin.

Harry then helped Louis off the counter and brought him to the nurse, hoping she could help the mated couple figure out what Louis had.

Once there the nurse made Louis sit on one of the beds and put a bucket next to it incase he became sick again. She had tested his temperature and saw he had no fever and had no other symptoms than throwing up.

“What happened right before you threw up?” The nurse asked, since he had no other symptoms to say he was sick.

Louis explained the story and the nurse looked between the two boy sand realized they had no clue what it meant. She nodded once he finished and reached over and handed him a pamphlet about pregnancy.

“The symptom you described match up with a pregnancy, not to mention I noticed in your file that your heat came early.” she said as she also pulled out one of the many pregnancy tests the state make her keep in moments like this. “I want you to take this and then tell me the results.”

Louis gave Harry a look of shock before getting up and going into the bathroom to take the test. Harry was still frozen in shock after hearing what the nurse had to say. Even though he and Louis had always wanted kids, he was unsure if either of them were ready.

After five minutes Louis slowly came out of the bathroom, the pregnancy test clutched in his hands. He slowly set it on the bed and sat down next to Harry. Harry took one look and could feel the blood rush from his face, on the test stood two lines. 

Louis was pregnant.

The nurse came back in and took one look at the couple and could already tell what the test said. She went and signed both boys out and picked up a few extra packets and sent them home, the pregnancy test tucked in a paper bag with the rest of the pamphlets. 

They quickly went to their lockers before leaving the school, not talking once until they got home. They both set everything down in the hallways and both went to their living room and sat down. Neither knew what to say but knew something had to be said. Louis was worried Harry would leave once Louis became too fat for anything to happen, and Harry was worried that Louis was mad that he had gotten Louis pregnant.

“I’m sorry.” Harry says, realizing Louis wasn’t going to say anything.

“What?” Louis asked, worried that this was Harry’s I’m-leaving speech.

“I’m sorry. I know we’ve always said we wanted kids but I didn’t realize your heat coming early meant your suppressants stopped working,” Harry said, his voice quivering as he tries to hold back the tears. “So if you want to get rid of it I understand.”

“NO!” Louis yelled at the thought of getting rid of the baby, they may have just learned about it but her would never get rid of someone who is half him and Harry. It may have shocked him but there is not a single part of him who wants this baby gone.

Harry let out a breath of relief, worried his omega wouldn’t want the baby. In the end he would have no say if his omega didn’t want the child and he felt like he would have broken if Louis said he didn’t the baby.

Harry slowly got up and kneeled in front of Louis and put his hands on Louis’ stomach, right over where their baby was. He gave Louis a look before he lifted the omega’s shirt and slowly kissed the area where their kid is. At that point Louis began to cry, the gravity of the baby finally hitting him.

After a few minutes the boys realized they would have to figure out how they are going to tell their parents and friends that Louis is pregnant. They decided to go out to the store and buy baby onesies that said favorite uncle and favorite grandma on them.

Of course while there they were they they bought some other clothes and simple baby things because they both got distracted by other clothing. And Louis threatened to scream if he didn’t get at least one thing for the baby.

Once Louis was happy with the items they made sure to pick up non-descript gift bags and then texted the family to get them together next weekend for the boys to reveal the surprise.

Once home the boys hid all the items in the closet and got into bed and did their homework. They may have just found out they are going to be parents but they also have homework to do.

Finally the day of the family get together was here and Louis woke up like he always did, with insane morning sickness and a miserable attitude to go with it. Harry of course woke up a few seconds later and went to comfort his mate.

“I know I’m excited for this baby but I hate the puking part of it.” Louis grumbled as he brushed his teeth, trying to get rid of the foul taste puking left in his mouth.

Harry just smirked at Louis in the mirror and pulled a funny face before ducking down to spit out the excess foam that was beginning to drip out of his mouth. Once both boys finished they went to the kitchen and Harry made them breakfast while Louis got the bags with the onesies ready and put names on them so they went to the right person.

Only Anne and Jay could make it from the boys’ families but the guys all said they could make it. So Louis set the bags for their sisters and one brother aside for them to give to Anne and Jay after they open their own bags. 

Once Harry had breakfast all plated and ready he got them both a glass of water and they ate at the counter in the kitchen, playing footsie the entirety of breakfast. Once done, Louis put the plates in the dishwasher and was crowded against the counter by Harry.

“You look so beautiful, pregnant with our baby and about to tell our families the news.” Harry said as his hands rested on Louis’ hips and pressing kisses around Louis’ face, the latter giggling.

After making out for longer than they had time for the boys quickly got to action of cleaning the flat and preparing brunch for their family that was going to be there in an hour. Louis did have to stop a few seconds due to the nausea he got from moving around too much.

Finally everything in the flat was presentable and the food was ready by the time Harry’s mom showed up.

“Mum!” Harry shouted as he opened the door and dragged his mother into a hug. Harry will forever be a Mummy’s boy, no matter how old he is or how tall his is to his mother. Anne then dragged Louis into a hug as Jay and the boys showed up. Soon it was just a giant mass of people hugging each other until everyone had gotten a hug from everyone.

The boys invited everyone in and they all spread out into the living room as food was passed around and everyone was catching up on what has happened since they had all last talked.

“So why did you boys invite up over?” Harry’s mum asked, finally asking the question on all of their minds.

Louis looked over at Harry who gave him a quick nod before Louis smiled brightly and looked at their family and friends. 

“I’m pregnant!” Louis cried out as he smiled and put a protective hand over his stomach, Harry reaching over and putting a hand on his shoulder. 

It was silent for a few seconds as the family took in the news but then all of a sudden they all began talking excitedly over one another and hugging both boys and putting their hands on Louis’ stomach. 

Finally all the excitement had died down and everyone sat back down, Louis now sitting in Harry’s lap. 

“Do you know the gender?” Jay asked. 

“It's too soon to tell but we have a doctors appointment tomorrow and we'll get sonograms for you guys.” Louis said as he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, the excitement made him tired. 

The rest of the get together was spent obsessing over Louis’ nonexistent bump and the excitement over being grandma’s and uncles. 

Harry made sure before they left they grabbed the bags with the onesies and that they had given the siblings ones to the correct parents. 

Harry then cleaned up the leftovers from the party while he shooed Louis upstairs and told him to take a bath. 

Once done Harry put the leftovers in the fridge and turned the lights off downstairs. He stripped down and threw his clothes in the hamper before joining Louis in the tub. 

He sat down behind Louis and pulled Louis to his chest. He rested his hands over where their child is and laid his head in Louis’ neck, alternating between kissing and nipping his skin. 

“I’m so happy.” Louis sighed as he leaned back and leaned his head over so Harry had more room.

“I’m too, babe.” Harry said as he rested his nose in Louis’ neck and got a whiff of Louis’ scent, which had changed because Louis is now pregnant. The scent made Harry feel like he was on an eternal buzz and never wanted to come down.

His mate was pregnant and there was nothing to tear him down.

At the first check up the boys were told they were not having one but two little babies. At 20 weeks they found out both twins were going to be boys.

And on the night the twins were born, Harry swore he felt his life was complete staring at his fiance and their two boys.

 

The boys went on to have 3 more children, two girls and another boy. All their children grew up to have successful lives and beautiful families.

Louis and Harry passed on in their sleeps one night at the ages of 97, both content with the life they had. Their kids can swear they hear their parents laughing like they were still 17.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I had so much fun with the prompt that one the first day I got it I wrote 3,000 and more words. It would have been higher but I had to check and see if you liked Mpreg, if not I would have found a way to finish the story. I hoped you all enjoyed the story and comment any errors you see or criticism or just to comment. And Kudos are well appreciated. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!
> 
> And sorry for the terrible ending, I couldn't think of how to end the story. If I think of anything or if I want to write the entire pregnancy I might change it to be in the second chapter.


End file.
